Numerous computer program applications involve the creation, management and display of comparatively large amounts of data. Occasionally, there is a desire or need to display comprehensive textual information on a graphical user interface presented on a monitor linked to a computer of a computer system. In the context of this disclosure, the term “textual information” and also the term “text” both not only refer to plain text, but more generally refer to any character string formed of alphanumeric characters, and possibly including special characters, such as periods, colons, asterisks, etc. If the text to be displayed is long, there may be a problem in that a small font size may be required to display the entire text in a single screen view, thus decreasing the legibility of the text. The text may also be split up and displayed in different screen views, making it difficult to hop between different portions of the text. The situation may be particularly inconvenient if a screen view includes a plurality of screen elements that each are to display relatively long text.
As an example, in the field of customs, descriptions of classes of goods or materials may in some cases involve relatively long text, depending on the level of detail of the class description. For customs purposes, products are rated by these classes in order to determine the tariff to be paid when importing the products. Each class is usually assigned a unique class identification number, which, after a certain product has been rated, is typically used in subsequent customs processes for that product. As the class identification number is naturally far less expressive to a user than the textual description of the class, there is often a need in customs-related computer program applications to display the entire text that describes a certain class of goods or materials.